


College Of The Commonwealth

by Metalqueen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalqueen/pseuds/Metalqueen
Summary: Piper Wright has started a new College education and is attending a party with her best friend Cait. Everything seems to be boring and a total waste of time until she meets a special someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is actually a story I started writing quite a while ago and since I'm very good at starting stories and not equally good at finishing them, I'm not sure of when I'm going to update again. This is not my main work, but I promise to update this in the future.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! And if you do, feel free to contact me at my tumblr: Metalqueen91.
> 
> Have a nice Weekend!
> 
> XOXO

**Piper**

 

Why did I start at this College? More importantly, why did I follow my bff Cait to this Godforsaken place? How did two people who are so different become such close friends? I have got so many questions, but very few answers at the moment.

This is the first term at our new college and we have recently been introduced to our courses. I have started a journalist program and Cait is studying to become a pilot.

“Imagine all the girls I’ll get!” she had said when she told me what she wanted to study the coming years.

 

Right now we are at a party in the college’s bar. Yes, this college actually have an entire bar, or nightclub that is open every Friday and Saturday. Today it is some kind of starting up party or whatever. Cait is wearing a red corset and a pair of tight jeans. I’m wearing a red dress and a pair of high heels. I wonder if I’ll ever settle with this. Nothing feels really right about this place. I haven’t gotten to know anyone yet. Truthfully, I don’t really want to either. Most people seem to be partially braindead or at least very stupid.

A band is standing on the stage playing some horrible rock or something. I give Cait a sign that we should go to the bar. We get into a smaller room with loads of small wooden tables and a matching bar desk. I order us two shots of slippery nipples, Caits favorite shots, one half Sambucca and the other half Baileys. She likes it because of the name of it I’m sure. I let the warm liquor down my throat. That is when I wonder why we’re drinking this delicious liquor. My friend really prefers much stronger drinks; she is more familiar to vodka or such liquids. Myself, I prefer a nice glass of wine or some cider. Still, we always order that one in the begining of our nights out.

“So, the band’s great!” Cait says with her thick Irish accent.

“No! It’s just noice, I hate rock,” I say as I order another round of shots.

This time it will be tequila. We get the salt, lemon and alcohol. Shivers running down my spine from the displeasure of the strong drink. Actually the both of us hates tequila, but it always gets the party started somehow.

“It’s actually trash metal lovey’”, Cait’s green eyes looking seriously at me.

“Oh, sorry for my ignorance doll!”

I roll my eyes at my friend, why would I care about the real name of the genre? It’s not like I would suddenly start to love this type of music anyway. I prefer the oldies, they knew how to make good music before we were born.

“Have you seen their singer by the way? That arse could get me goin’ anytime.”

“Wait what?”

“You didn’t notice?” Cait's jaw almost dropping in surprise.

I feel embarrassed for just hating everything instead of actually trying to enjoy myself. Cait takes me by the hand to lead me in front of the stage, we stand close to it. Feeling the bass, the drums, the guitars and hearng the, oh so raspy voice of the singer. My knees weakening from the sound of someone’s voice. I look up and see her, the woman with the ass. She has maroon hair with a side-cut and some band T-shirt, leather pants and a pair of black sneakers. She has got some really smoky make-up which is all I see in this light. Oh, and her guitar is pitch-black with blue and red flames on it.

“The scars you never saw, they were made by you. I will never forget the time we had.”

She sings before screaming something. For the first time I actually want to hear a metal-singer’s lyrics in the screams. Therefore I focus really hard, not noticing the other people in the crowd.

“I will never find another love.”

Is apparently what she screams. That is when she sees me, we lock eyes and I feel my heart starting to rush as my cheeks blush. Everyone around me is head banging but I just stand there. Looking at this beautiful woman, I have to hold onto Cait’s shoulder to not fall to the ground.

The singer starts to play a guitar-solo while smiling a crooked smile at me and wink her eye. Shit, I blush even more, thankfully it is rather dark in here. When the song ends she goes back to fix something with the sound, bending over I realize why Cait had said what she did. The singer has a great ass, clearly perfect, and well, her T-shirt is very tight so you can see it is hiding a pair of great breasts. I have to bite myself in my tongue, stop being sexist now Piper.

“Welcome to this party everyone! I’m Sophie and this is the Raiders. We are going to party with you tonight,” she takes a sip of beer as I notice that her microphone is blue. “So let’s get on with it. Our next song is called the best night ever!”

As the band starts up the next song, I think to myself that she could be right, this could become the best night ever. Now with blue on stage I finally have seen something this town has to offer. Cait seems really happy listening to this music and I head bang along with her until the band takes a break. We hurry of to the toilet before everyone else does. That is when she comes running faster than I’ve ever seen anyone run. The one and only.

“Thank you!” Blue says as I hold her the door, Cait has already got inside and chosen a toilet, leaving me.

“No pro...no problem I mean.”

“So, what do you think about the music?”

“Oh, you’re great,” I answer as my head gets all warm all of a sudden.

“Thanks, I hope I’ll see you around,” Blue says while winking at me.

“Hell no! You didn’t think that,” Cait has suddenly reemerged to stand by my side. “She called it noice.”

I feel like I want to sink trough the floor, this is just too embarrassing. Blue is standing a bit too close for this conversation. I see her great green eyes and white smile. Her lips are small but seems really soft, my thoughts are trailing away as I count the freckles on her nose.

“Well, maybe I’ve changed my mind.”

“Or, you just think their singer is extremely hot right? Well, myself, I think the drummer would be something for me.”

“Haha, well, she is single and she likes redheads, shall I introduce you guys to the others later? Right now I really have to go.”

My ears are burning and I feel more embarrassed than I’ve ever felt before as I run towards an empty toilet. Fucking Cait, always messing up. She must be the worst wingman ever. Amazingly Cait and Blue stands outside the toilets, shaking hands as I get out.

“So we never got the chance to introduce ourselves earlier, I’m Sophie,” she takes my hand in hers, fingers soft but grip firm.

“I’m Piper.”

“So, Cait tells me you’re no fan of metal?”

“No, I didn’t really like it before,” I admit, my head hanging.

“It is okay you know, not everyone likes it hard.”

She and Cait starts to giggle a bit as Blue walks us toward the bar, introducing us to the others in her band. The drummer’s name is apparently Polly and she seems to be extremely blonde, not just her hair. She has a side-cut but the other side from Blue. Their bassist is called Curie and the lead guitarist is called Glory. We end up with a table, everyone talking and laughing, Cait trying to get inside Polly’s pants, I knew how this would end…

I get to sit next to Blue, she smells of liniment I think? And of jasmine or something, she smells delicious anyway. Her smile widens as she hands me the extra beer she ordered for me. This is when I realize she has loads of cool tattoos, I can’t help but to trace them with my fingers. A half sleeve with roses, leafs and thorns on the arm I’m studying. Feeling her skin against mine sends lightning bolts through my body but I can’t help myself. Her arms are rather muscly and I swear she would make a girl feel safe in them. I can feel her eyes on me as I trace her ink.

“Do you always watch people’s tattoos this closely?” her blue- green eyes looking softly into my own.

“No, um…Sorry…”

I don’t think that I’ve ever felt this much before. Me, Piper Wright is never a woman lost for words. I always have a witty comeback to throw at someone who gets either too close or too personal. Words are really my thing and I always have my way with them. Right now I am at a loss for them. This woman makes all parts of my body tingle and all words get mixed up in my throat. Blue lets my hands trace the outlines of her tattoos with an amused look on her face. My fingers not being able to stop even though I probably should. I don’t know this woman. She doesn’t know me. All I can think of is how she makes me feel though. It is like we are made for each other.

“Don’t be sorry Piper, I don’t mind. You can touch as much as you want.”

“Oh, I’m…”

Great Piper, lost for words again when this gorgeous woman is obviously flirting with you. I watch her face now, her soft lips, her strong cheek bones and oh, that look in her eyes. I feel a surge in my stomach at the thought of her lips meeting mine.

“I have more tattoos if you want to check them out another time, more privately.”

That twinkle in her eyes, the mischievous grin and damn. Everything about her is amazing. For a split second Blue stretches out her hand to help me get rid of a strand of hair that’s gotten in my face and that movement makes me feel like I’m on a rollercoaster. Rollercoaster of love. No Piper, that’s too cheesy, get a hold of yourself woman! I guess she can see the disappointment in my face as she draws back her hand to put it on the table again.

“I’m sorry Piper, I don’t want to make you disappointed. It’s just that, we've got to get back onstage soon.”

She shoots me an apologetic look as her bandmates stand up to leave. Cait looking all sad and rejected.

“We should get back to our gig. Um, but do you want to hang out when we’re done with it?” Blue sends me her charming smile and I’m once again lost.

“Yes, that would be nice.”

“See you in a bit then!”

“See you!”

That would be nice? What were you thinking Piper? I sigh as Cait comes to sit next to me. She is looking irritated and agitated at the same time. Some state of mind that I rarely see my friend in.

“Can ya believe her? She didn’t want me to buy her a drink and asked me to fuck me self?”

“What? What did you tell her?”

“That a cutie such as herself should have a drink from a sweet ass as myself.”

“Really?”

“No, I don’t remember what she said.”

“Well, I’m going to meet Blue after they’re done here for the evening.”

“Are ya serious? You barely met the lass and now you’re giving her a nickname.”

I know that it is way too soon to give someone a nickname. I also know that I’m screwed. This woman will either be my downfall or the best thing ever happening to me. Little do I know how much this woman is going to affect my life.

“Your stupid idiot!” Cait says as we’re getting back to the stage again.

I can’t stop smiling when I see Sophie, she really is gorgeous. The lead singer keeps looking at us more than she probably should since they have their concert to go through with.

“I hope you’ve brought something for the night, don’t think the lass wants to only talk to you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper is enjoying the evening, very much indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter, since I've been feeling more inspired lately. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> XOXO

Never had I been this captivated by anyone before. My eyes keep following that gorgeous woman around stage. Every time she jumps around, I see exactly how tight her pants are. Damn, her ass looks delicious. Every time she keeps banging her head, her hair gets everywhere and when she looks back up…Then she looks into my eyes with such a surge and I think she’s going to eat me without even touching me. How can someone have this great effect on me? My panties are totally ruined by now and I’m very happy that I’m wearing a dress.

I suddenly feel a push in my back and when I turn around I see Cait and a few others jumping around the floor while pushing each other. Laughter welling up from inside that I can’t control. Why is this so funny? They look like maniacs. Cait sees me there and drags me in there with her. I try to do the same thing as the rest, while trying to not fall on the floor or get my clothes pulled off or something. I have no idea what we’re doing, but I feel utterly liberated. It’s as though none of my previous concerns is in my mind anymore. All troubles are leaving me and I’m only living in this moment. I look at my best friend and smile. This was a good idea after all. Maybe this place isn’t as bad as I first thought. The song ends and the bandmembers join in on the applause.

“Thank you guys, for giving us a crazy moshpit, that was the first time we’ve seen one on our gig! Fucking awesome!” Sophie says while shooting her blinding smile at me.

She lets her quick fingers gently touch the microphone before she turns her guitar from her back to her front again.

“You have been the best audience we’ve ever had. Unfortunately, this is our last song for this evening.” The other band members join in on some howling or something before their leader continues. “There will be a DJ on after us, but we’re coming back before you know it. Thanks for rocking out with us tonight! This is Moving on stronger than before.”

Once again, I get mesmerized by the woman in front of me. How her voice can be so enticing and calm in the same time that she’s growling. Then she starts with her clean vocals and I feel my knees weaken. She looks at me as she sings

“I’ve found a reason to move on” and she winks.

I’m done for. Totally. I can’t even use my words anymore. The rest of the audience are still rocking on. I’m just standing there like a statue, until the song ends and I clap with the rest and rise my fists into the air in surrender. This must be the best night of my life. The band is now standing in the bar, me and Cait waiting by a big table. We had already refilled our glasses and have no reason to stay at the pub now. No particular reason, only one called Blue and another called Curie.

“Pipes, d’ya think I can get that?” Cait takes a chug of her beer as she eyes the pretty girl with the French accent.

“Always the charmer, huh, Cait?” I answer her as I hear the people at the bar laughing and talking.

My heart beats faster as I see Blue getting her drink and some nachos before walking towards us. Be cool Piper, you can do this, don’t screw up. The smile she sends me though, whatever coolness I had talked into myself melted into a puddle as she flashed it at me. And those luscious lips…

“Hi metal heads! Did you enjoy the show?” she asks before sitting down next to me, taking a nacho and dipping it in, is it mayonnaise?

“Yeah, you’ve definitely turned me on.” I get all red faced as I realize what I just said. “I mean, you have turned me to like metal, of course.”

“Of course.”

Blue and Cait chuckles, but leaves it be. Before starting to talk about some bands I’ve never heard of. Leaving me to my thoughts one more time. Letting me once again smell the liniment, jasmine and something else mixture. Feeling the heat radiating from the amazing creature next to me.

“So, Piper, what are you studying?” Blue let’s her beautiful gaze land on me again while getting a bit closer.

“I plan on becoming a journalist, so, can I get an interview?” I say, and I thank the lord or whatever I should thank for actually getting some brain function back.

“Haha, sure miss journalist?”

“Miss Wright.”

“Right, Wright.” Both of us chuckle a bit before I try to put on my most serious face.

“How long have you guys been playing?”

“Oh, I think we started five years ago.”

“Who got the brilliant idea of your band name?”

“Polly thought of it when we were partying.”

She keeps looking at me and shuffling chips into her mouth when not answering. That might have something to do with her amazing muscles showing under her tight outfit. I must force myself to look back to her eyes again and keep this interview going. It’s extremely fun.

“Who’s the heartbreaker in the band?”

Her other friends joined in and said her name in chorus. My heart sank in that second. She was used to wooing girls. I sighed before Blue opened her mouth again.

“I used to be. I guess I didn’t find the right girl for a while.”

“You think you have now?”

“I might have, that’s something I want to figure out.”

“How does it feel to make a girl starting to like your genre of music?”

“Well, that has to be the best compliment we’ve ever got.”

“Well, thank you miss Sophie for this interview. I look forward to seeing more of you in the future.”

“You as in me or the entire band?” She turns her lopsided grin at me, burning my eyes again, making me melt.

“It’s for you to figure out.”

For two seconds, I wonder where this toughness came from. This girl makes me all wobbly and bubbly inside, but I can still find something to say.

My drink is finished and I sign for Cait that I need some air and tell Blue the same. My body is in dire need of fresh air and it feels so good when I’m getting out on the terrace. The wind blowing softly, cooling me down a bit. Helping me gather my thoughts. It’s a clear and starry night. Something for a romantic novel, but this is not a romantic novel.This is reality. 

“May I join you?”

I turn around and see her there. None of her friends close by. Only Blue. Looking at me, she looks a bit shy. The girl who I bet could sweep anyone of their feet, she looked shy for me.

“You’ve got my permission to stand in the cold air.” I joke earning myself a small laugh from the other woman.

“Haha, well, it is a bit cold. Mind if I hold you a bit?”

She’s so smooth, I know for sure she can’t freeze. I’m in a dress and I’m not freezing. She wears leather pants and a T-shirt for crying out loud. Blue is terribly cute and sexy though. I can’t help myself from nodding as an answer to her question. Closing in on me, I feel her strong arms wrapping me up. Is this how it’s supposed to feel when someone holds me? The feeling of being home, feeling safe is what comes to mind. My stomach is buzzing with bees or something, because this is so much stronger than butterflies.

“You are an amazing woman Piper Wright. I look forward to reading your articles in the future.”

Her head close to me, our noses almost brushing. I want it, God I want her to kiss me. Never have I wanted anything more than I want her. I keep looking from her eyes to her lips. She keeps leaning in closer.

“I might have to write an article about how I messed up my first kiss with a gorgeous woman.” Another chuckle from the woman in front of me.

“How about, I show you how you didn’t.” Her hands had been resting on my back and are now softly pulling my chin closer to her. As I feel her soft lips against mine, it is like a perfect symphony playing in the background. My pulse starts to go faster and slower at the same time. Another kiss, still asking if this is okay. The trying, soft and gentle kiss. Making my knees seriously wobble and I almost fall down on the ground. Blue is very quick to helping me stay put, most fortunately.

“You okay?” She asks nervously.

“Not sure, is this a dream or is this really happening?”

My voice is trembling as I look at her soft lips again. Blue breaks eye-contact to look at my friend who obviously thinks it’s a good idea to interrupt.

“Hi Cait!” My savior says.

“Definitely not a dream,” I mutter to myself. “Then we wouldn’t be disturbed like this.”

“Do ya have a moment lovey?” The Irish asks, fiddling with her fingers.

“I’ll join my friends, they’re probably on the dancefloor. I hope that you’ll join us later,” Sophie gives me a quick kiss before disappearing and leaving me with my bestie.

“I’ve got something to tell ya.”

“What?”

“You’re not gonna like it.”

It feels like ice cubes falling down on me. All I want, is for this to not happen. She looks deadly serious at me. Cait never looks at me like this. It is kind of freaking me out. I sit down on a lawn chair. Trying to read her face. What is it? Why is she barging out here like this?

“It’s about, it’s about me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interruptions for Blue and Piper. There's also more alone time for them at the dance floor and the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this story! I am terribly sorry about the random updates, but I have very little time to write and when I finally sit down to do that, I get a writer's block most of the time. Hoping everyone of you are well and that you'll like this story! Let me know what you think. Have a great week!
> 
> XOXO

**Piper**

Always the worst timing. That had always been one of the annoying things with Cait. Until this day, she had always interrupted me when I had been talking with someone cute. My guess is that she’s scared to be left alone. Doesn’t she know me yet? I will always keep her in my life. No matter what.

Her green eyes glancing around while her mouth starts moving.

“Ya know, I’m terrible with people?”

She had a reputation of finding women and men to have some fun with. Never did she answer their calls or talk to them again. My chest filled with grief with this realization. Oh no, what have you done Cait? I sigh before answering. Might also be more likely that she planned on doing something horrible to someone. Probably someone in this club. 

“Of course, I know that. What is it this time?”

Her hands fiddling as she tries to talk about feelings? Is this really my Cait? We had rarely been talking feelings before and those times had been after a very large intake of alcohol. All these years and both of us were experts of hiding what we realkly thought about things most of the time. Except for me now, Blue makes me feel like I'm wearing my feelings on my face the entire time she is around.

“I think I might actually like that French girl.”

This is definitely not my Irish. Who is this woman and what has she done to my friend? She’s barely sounding like herself.

“Seriously?” My eyebrows high up in my face at this time. 

“Have you seen her arse? And those soft breasts? I bet I could sleep on those puppies for days!”

Yes. She is indeed my Cait. The smile emitting from her face is almost contagious. Almost. I’m still very much displeased with her interruption.

“Was this the reason you ruined my moment?”

“Oh, not only. Ya shouldn’t get too comfortable with her, you know what’s gonna happen with me and miss French. Might make things a bit awkward between you too.”

This comments make me grunt. So not what I need right now. 

“I’m aware. Can you please keep away from ruining this for me? This one person might be the one Cait.”

“Huh, you’ve known her for an evening and I already see you planning on kids and marriage. Yer crazy woman!”

I bump her shoulder with my fist. How dare she say something like that? She sees through me so easily it’s scary. We had known each other for so long, but this was the first time I wish we hadn’t. Being with Blue made me feel more alive than ever before. Knowing I can lose her before anything really happens makes me dread going back inside. I can’t have Cait do what she usually does. That’s not acceptable. I need her to act like the best friend she is to me.

“Cait, I’m asking you. For once in your life, think of me and don’t go break that girl's fucking heart. I swear to God if you mess this up for me…”

I point my finger at her, right in her face. She stares at me in chock. Her braincells trying to communicate before the alcohol can take over.

“Sure mam’, I’ll do as you say.” She makes the worst American accent I’ve ever heard and I can’t stop laughing.

All troubles and worries and bad what if’s suddenly vanishes from my mind.

“You better, or else we’ll eat noodles for a year!”

“Like we don’t do that already?”

“You know what I mean!”

We laugh a bit before she suddenly pulls me in for a quick hug. The only types of hugs that we do. You know the one when you wrap your arms around the person next to you really fast and pat their back a couple of times. Then you let go before any of you have felt anything. That’s typical for us.

“Lovey, let’s get inside if ya know what I mean!”

I groan as she laughs again. She’s so pleased with herself, but I can see through her tough exterior and she knows it. As we walk back inside the pub, we stay quiet. Both of us are too nervous. I’m surprised since I’ve never seen Cait act like this before. Maybe she really likes that girl. She nods to the bar and asks me if I want something more to drink. I tell her yes and follows her. Alcohol must be the cure for my butterflies, bees or whatever is inside my belly. Thinking about Blue makes me all nervous and sweaty. Jeez, I’m lost. I can seriously not think of anything else than her lips on mine right now. Her eyes looking into mine. Her strong arms around my waist. Me and my friend take another round of tequila. Making sour faces as the strong liquid slides down our throats. My courage increasing once again. I can finally think again, or not. More alcohol might be needed. One look at my friend and I realize that she’s thinking the same as me. We try to get the bartender’s attention again before two gorgeous women come striding to our sides.

The redhead’s presence makes me feel all sorts of weird feelings. One of her hands gently touches my back and stays there. It feels like it belongs there and I don’t want her to move it, so I try to stand still. Hoping that I don’t scare this woman away. I turn my head a bit and see her handsome features. That big smile. Those beautiful eyes. She leans in closer and tries to say something.

“Hey there beautiful! Don’t you guys want to join us on the dancefloor?”

I can feel my knees trying to give way again, but the warmth from the woman beside me gives me strength to stand at the same time.

“We would love to be with you. I mean, join you there. Soon.”

I feel my cheeks turn red at that. Am I being too obvious? Too shy? Too bad at this? She only smiles at me and gives me a soft kiss on my cheek. Tugging my arm a bit. Making me lean in closer to her again. Her soft lips on mine once again. Fireworks all around us or at least inside of me. Fuck it, she’s amazing. She backs up a little bit to look at me, her eyes starting to dart from one place to the other at random. That woman has had some to drink. I know I’m not much better, but I can’t get enough of her. I put my hands on her shoulders, pulling her in. Getting ready for another round of tongue wrestling. Like I could ever be prepared for that. Blue puts her hands just above my ass and tugs me in to her again. Her eyes boring into my soul, soothing me in a weird way. I’ve never felt like this before. This feeling of safety while being in her arms. This feeling of excitement, knowing she’s around. Her warm breath on my face, sending sparks all over my body. It’s like it’s only me and her existing in this world. When her lips finally meet mine again, I start to shiver. Why is my body acting so weird? Why? Her tongue now asking for a permission to enter my mouth, I confirm and feel it against mine in a heartbeat. God, she’s an amazing kisser. I don’t want to stop, but a familiar person’s voice takes me back to reality once again.

“Ya girls need to get yerselves a room. This is not…”

“Stop it mon amie! They can do what zey want! Come dance with me.”

Me and Blue escapes our kissing to see Curie drag Cait along to the dancefloor while the latter complains quite a lot.

“I never thought we would get a moment.”

Her eyes twinkle at that, an enormous grin appearing on her face. I wonder if it’s even possible to smile more than she does right now. Then I feel my own cheeks hurting from smirking like a fool.

“No, I…”

Another look at me and I’m once again lost for words.

“You?”

“I don’t even know. Just kiss me already.”

Blue is not late to obey me. Her lips on mine for a little while. Shutting the rest of the world out for us. It’s only me and her. Kissing her makes all troubles go away and I don’t want to stop. Sadly, we have to return to reality when someone dances into me, someone I had never seen before.

“Hey! I didn’t see you there!” A guy in sunglasses and an Elvis haircut looks at me totally perplexed.

“Asshole” I mutter under my breath as I think that he did it on purpose since he doesn’t look drunk.

“Hi there dude!” Sophie releases me and starts to hug that annoying guy. Not only did he bump into me, now he’s stealing all the attention from Blue. They hug and start dealing fake punches to each other. Looking like old friends who haven’t seen each other in ages. “I had no idea you studied here too Deacon?”

“Just started, Charmer.”

“Awesome! By the way, you should meet Piper, she’s amazing!”

Blue turns around and introduces me to Deacon. He doesn’t seem like such a bad guy after all. He apologizes and tells me that he only bumped into me to get Sophie’s attention for a minute. After a short time of our screaming conversation, me and Blue goes to the dancefloor. She leads me through the crowd. My hand in hers. It feels like I’m walking on clouds through the crowd. When we finally arrive to the dancefloor she puts her hands on my lower back as I put mine around her neck. It’s a slow song right now. I don’t know the lyrics or what song it is. But I lay my head on her shoulder. Feeling safer than ever before. Her strong arms around me can preferably stay were they are, or move lower down. I won’t mind.

“You’re extremely handsome,” I tell Blue just as the music stops for a moment.

Everyone turns around to look at us. I start to blush and only wants to sink through the floor. Did everyone hear that? Did everyone at the club hear that I told Sophie what I think about her and her looks? My entire life flashes before my eyes and I try to remember if I’ve ever felt more embarrassed before. For a very painful moment I don’t even dare to look at the pretty face in front of me. Or more like handsome, pretty doesn’t really cut it. Then I decide that I need to see her reaction. A big smile again and I’m a goner. It’s dark in there but damn, she lights up the room.

“You are utterly gorgeous,” she says before the music starts again. The people around us starts to oh and ah. My stomach and entire body is fluttering like crazy before we lock lips again. I feel like I can do this all night. Music starts to play again, some upbeat dance song. I turn my back to the woman I’m dancing with. Her hands on my hips as I start grinding my ass against her. Or dancing, yeah, it’s definitely dancing. My fingers are intertwining with hers as we move to the rhythm. After a couple of songs, there’s some exasperated moaning from behind me. Might be because I'm grinding more and more on her than dancing.

“God, you’re absolutely delicious baby,” desperation in her voice.

Never did I know how much I loved to turn someone on. This can be fun, I think as I turn around to face her. My legs on either side of hers. Her knee between my thighs, touching a spot that started burning and yearning for her touch from the moment I first saw this woman. Panties ruined ages ago, but it feels so good to finally get some pressure there. Finally, she’s touching where I want her to touch.

“I want you to fuck me Blue, so bad. Fuck me, use me as much as you want.”

Surprising myself and the woman in front of me who pulls me away from the dancefloor and into the girls’ bathroom.

“You sure about this?”

Excitement and shame are two feelings I feel about now. I want her so bad, but for our first time to be in a bathroom stall in a night club? Not so sure about that. She can see that I’m hesitating and her pulse starts to slow down.

“Honey, maybe we should go to that after party instead. I want you to be comfortable.”

A small peck on my forehead calms me down a bit. She’s such a gentle woman. Loving, caring. I’m a lucky gal. There is one thing I know though, I feel terrible for teasing her like that and don’t go through with it. Hopefully, she won’t ditch me because of it. Something that has happened to me before.

“Sounds good, maybe we should look for our friends?”

“Anything you want babe.”

She leads me once again through the club and we’re searching the dance floor. Finding her band mates and my friend. Though I would’ve loved to spend more alone time with this sexy beast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie wonders if she got rejected or not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope that you'll enjoy this update.
> 
> XOXO

**Sophie**

It's running late and I am more tired than I’d like to admit. Dancing with this amazing woman makes me feel endorphins rushing through my body and mind. Though it also wears me out a bit. I'm really into the dancing, I'm not going to just stand around, looking like a fool around her. My heart beats faster and I can’t help myself from being fixated by her beauty and intelligence. I’ve only met her while we’ve had alcohol, but I can tell she has some sexy brains that I would love to search more profoundly.

She’s smiling at me and I’m going crazy. Even in this bad lighting, her smile shines brighter than a mobile screen in a dark room. Our friends are dancing close to us, though I honestly don’t care about what they’re up to. All I care about is miss Wright. Her warm body against mine, her divine scent of a mixture of old books, chewing gum and the not so charming smell of smoke as well as alcohol. Smoking was something I had tried before, but would never do again. I had other vices. Like snuff, tobacco one put under the lip, something that wasn’t entire legal in the US, but I got to have since I was a Swede. Then I realize that I am most likely oozing of booze as well. I had been drinking like a sailor the entire evening. At first, because I was feeling lonely and sad. Now, it had been to cope with my nervousness around this woman.

A smile and a small peck on my cheek as I realize I have been in another world. Her eyes glittering with electricity.

“So, I was thinking about that after party. They’re soon closing down.”

“Oh,” I try to shake my head to get back in the game.

“Sure, want to go to my place?”

She starts fiddling with her dress, seeing to it that it is seated where it’s supposed to be. It looks gorgeous on her, also, it seems to be in place. Some nervous giggles escape her lips as well. Then I understand how it sounds, God, I’m such an idiot.

“I meant that me and my band mates are having a party at our place, I would love for you to join us.”

Piper looks at me with caution. Like she doesn’t believe me for one second, or that she doesn’t trust me. How can I show her that I don’t want to look like a predator, only being after her body? I want more of her, her mind, friendship and hopefully, her love.

“I don’t think I can, I got to ask Cait.”

Disappearing into the crowd in one second, I sigh while walking towards the exit. Rejection is something I can’t handle, but that certainly is one. My stomach drops while I join Polly and Gloria, waiting by the wardrobe to get their jackets back.

I casually hand my number to the girl working there. She smiles, while handing me my red biker jacket. I feel something in my pocket that weren’t there before. As I open my pocket, I find a slip of paper. It says, Magnolia and then tells me a number. The girl there turns redder than my jacket when I look back at her. This is a thing I would normally appreciate. Right now, it’s only an inconvenience. She’s not the one I’ve set my mind on. Though, I must give it to her that a move like that takes some guts. She gets a nod from me and a goodbye as I turn to my friends. Curie, Cait and Piper are not to be seen anywhere.

“Didn’t go as planned, did it?” Gloria says while giving me a pet on my shoulder.

“Let’s just go home, okay? I don’t want to talk about it.”

I look down at my shoes as I slowly start to walk to the entrance. Polly and Gloria discussing our gig and how Curie is such a goner for that Irish woman. There were things I knew about that Irish, neither one of them needed to know. Nor Piper, well, maybe Piper should know. The problem is that she doesn’t seem to be interested anyway.

Trying to recall the evening. Flirtatious remarks, kissing, talking, laughing, embracing. Everything seemed to go so well. What made her change her mind? Then I remember that she looked like a deer caught in a head light when I talked about bringing her home to my place. If she’s not ready for that, I will be fine with some cuddles. That’s always a nice thing. We should take it slow, let our feelings build up first.

One-night stands is something I am so done with. It didn’t give me anything else than some temporary self-esteem when I made girls cum that had never been able to orgasm before. Or the one’s that had but never that good. Knowing I was good in bed didn’t give me much satisfaction. I want something more. Something with more true feelings behind it. It feels like ages since I had a serious relationship. It didn’t work out. She didn’t have time for us. I called her out on that bullshit and tried to move on.

This is the first time that I’m feeling hope, or did. Piper is such an amazing young woman and…I blew it. Walking towards the door, I see some familiar people come running to the wardrobe.

I don’t even give it a second thought. Didn’t she just reject me? Or did she seriously have to just check in with her friend? How would I be so stupid? Am I so scared to get rejected that I don’t dare trusting another person? I walk with Glory and Polly through the outer doors, listening to them having quarrels over the best booze to make at home. In the same time, I feel my face heat up as Piper says my name. I’ve never heard someone say my name in such an emotional way. Like she’s scared that I’ll go.

We’re outside now and the others have caught up with us. Piper is wearing a red coat, and a news cap on her head. She dresses the part of being a journalist. My heart is melting when I turn to look at her. Her eyes still looking scared. I just want to calm her down. Tell her I mean no harm.

“So, you came back?”

Smooth, you idiot. I tell myself while she smiles at me. The wonderful woman in front of her almost knocks me off my feet with that blinding smile. I love it. Shit, hold your horses Sophie, you’re getting ahead of yourself.

“I guess I did. I wouldn’t mind joining you guys for that after party and I’m getting a bit annoyed with all of Cait’s and Curie’s smooching.”

I smile back and embrace her. Smelling her hair. I love the smell of Piper. Shit, why am I like this? I just met this woman. Still, I feel more comfortable around her than my friends. Than anyone I know. Keeping her close to me is all I can think about at this late hour.

Admitting to myself that I had worried during the night. When I first saw her on the dancefloor, I was scared that she would go to someone else. Her beauty was mesmerizing and I could tell there was something more to her than her looks already. When we met by the bathrooms, I was a goner. She had me tied up to her little finger and I swear to Oden that she wasn’t into me. Still, I wanted to find out if she was. When she touched my arm, looking at my tattoos, I thought that maybe, I had a shot. Maybe I had found the one.

“So,um. I’m here, I’m queer and I’m with you?”

She says a bit uncertain. She looks so extremely innocent that I just have to kiss her again. Her lips are addictive. I can’t stop tasting them. Feeling the butterflies running wild in my belly is a new sensation and I don’t want that feeling to go away. If I would die now, I would die a very happy woman.


End file.
